What Now?
by A-No-See-um
Summary: Dead but not gone...


Ok... first fic on this site, all reviews aprecated. etc...

* * *

The only sound in the room was the gentle scratching of pencils and the silent whispered prayers to the gods of math tests for the right answers. One student in particular was about three seconds away from offering up a human sacrifice to ancient deity of bubble sheets for a passing grade, a student called Danny Fenton. His hand quickly passed through his messy black hair as he tried to decipher the problem that he had been stuck on for the last ten minutes. Half remembered formulas and equations zipped around in the periphery of his mind. Danny growled in a low voice, "Why do letters have to be in math at all…"

"I feel you buddy." Tucker said from across the isle.

Danny took a quick look at his friend's paper only to see that he was having just as much trouble with the pop quiz that Lancer had sprung on them as he was. "Lancers just subbing this class," Danny whispered to Tucker "Is he even allowed too give a pop quiz?"

Danny waited for Tucker's answer when a shadow seemed to fall over him. Turning around he saw his English teacher haloed in white fluorescent light. "Is there a problem Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley?"

"No sir!" Tucker and Danny said in unison.

"Very well," he said as he nodded "You both have ten more minutes, use them wisely."

Both of the young men quickly returned to their tests sweating enough bullets to win a world war. Danny scanned the problem again with desperation, he just didn't know it.

A small cough came from in front of him looking up he saw a mass of shiny black hair complete with a small ponytail on the top. A small flash of movement caught Danny's eye. Looking down he saw that Sam had pushed her answer slip out so he could read it, there was even a small pencil circle around the answer to the question he was struggling with .

"The answer is C…" he said as he filled in the dot on his answer sheet. "Thanks Sam." He whispered.

A few minutes later Danny handed his finished test to Mr. Lancer at the front of the class, "Thank you Mr. Fenton, you can…" Lancer cocked his head as if trying to discern an odd noise. Turning around Danny say that the rest of the class seemed to be hearing it too. "What on earth?" Lancer asked as he headed towards the door.

Cracking it open the odd sound became clear, it was screams of fear. Lancer quietly closed the door, turned around, leaned against the door "For the love of _The Prince and the Pauper _they don't pay me enough to put up with this." He cleared his throat "Hem, children you may all want to commence…" jumping out his seat he finished "RUNNING FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" With this he ran over to the windows, threw one open and jumped out onto the front lawn of Amity High.

Wasting no time the entire class leapt out of their seats and followed their teacher's shining example, except for two students, "Sam," Danny asked while looking around "Where's Tucker?"

Sam nodded towards the window "I'd say at the speed he was traveling, roughly three blocks away by now."

Danny chuckled "Wow, he's getting faster." He turned to face Sam with a stern expression "Seriously though you should get going, I've never seen Lancer freak out like that."

"Kay," she said "meet up at the Nasty Burger after?"

"You bet." he replied.

Sam, going to the window, turned for an instant and said "Be careful." Danny nodded and she was gone.

"Well…" Danny said to no one as he changed into his ghost form "Let's see who we got today…" Just as he was about to phase through the door it was blown off his hinges knocking him back into the teacher's desk.

Danny shook his head and looked up. Through the smoke that was billowing in from the hallway three figures emerged. A familiar voice with penetrated the room "I think we found him boys!" out of the haze stepped Walker with two of his ghostly guards. "Remember your orders." He told his spectral entourage "Bring him in, dead or alive." And with a snap of his fingers the guards aimed their weapons and fired.

Going intangible the green beams of energy passed harmlessly through Danny leaving several scorch marks on the wall behind him and a few broken windows. "You've got to teach your goons to aim Walker, the school's repair costs are high enough already." He quipped as he flew towards the ghostly battalion.

Grabbing the closest ghost by the collar he quickly spun around and launched it into its comrades scattering them like bowling pins. The small victory was short lived as more ghostly troops glided into the room. "Getting a little cramped in here…" He mumbled as the enemy count ticked past the double digits.

Opting for an escape route he turned and shot off through the scorched wall into the open air of Casper High's front lawn.

"Follow him!" Walker said as his troops took off in hot pursuit "We can't let him get away." He said to a now empty room. Unconsciously his hand slid to a small metal band on his wrist "Can't…"

Cutting through the air away from the school Danny looked back to see at least twenty of Walker's guards speeding after him. Scanning the ground below him he saw Amity Park off to his right. Dropping altitude he began to zigzag through the trees to avoid the ecto shots being lobed at him from behind. Saplings exploded and limbs were blown off closer and closer to Danny as the ghosts zeroed in on him with their sights. These were not the capture rods that Walker's goons usually used, if he got hit it was going to hurt, bad.

Finally coming to the tree he was looking for he phased through the trunk and came out the other side holding a Fenton Thermos. His pursuers came to an abrupt halt as their eyes widened in terror at the all too familiar object. With a small wave Danny pressed the button on the side of the small cylinder activating the device causing his twenty or so problems to be whisked away into an easy to carry thermos. Turning his hand intangible he placed the thermos back into the hollow he carved in the tree.

Taking off quickly to meet his friends he didn't see the guard he had missed hiding in the bushes, nor did he hear the small whisper into a head set that said "Plan B."

* * *

Ch. 2 Preview

Landing a few minutes later in the ally beside the Nasty burger Danny changed back and began to walk around the corner. Looking in through the front window he saw that his friends were already waiting for him at their usual booth. Catching site of him Tucker waved. Wavering back Danny was about to push open the door when he felt something hit him in the back hard. Sinking to his knees he found that he had suddenly become very weak, there was a cold wet sensation on his front and back, far off in the distance he thought he heard some one scream. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was take a quick nap…

* * *


End file.
